<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I had a dream, so I wrote it down by SummerStormFlower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947217">I had a dream, so I wrote it down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower'>SummerStormFlower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Suite Life of Zack &amp; Cody, Suite Life on Deck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Fluff, Brotherly Love, Cody can’t play the piano, Comfort?, Crying, Cuddles, Gen, Humour, I Got This From A Dream, yes I had a dream about Zack and Cody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:50:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody is crying. Zack is a good brother (in his own way).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I had a dream, so I wrote it down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just recently finished watching The Suite Life series. Loved it! Made me wish I had a twin!</p>
<p>So, because my mind has been on The Suite Life, like, all the time, I ended up having a dream about Zack and Cody. It wasn’t long at all, but I thought it was still pretty cool. And this is it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t play the piano,” Cody sobbed wobbly, burying his face in his brother’s side.</p>
<p>Zack rubbed his back. He was curled up on the couch beside him, half-sprawled across Zack’s lap.</p>
<p>“Aw it’s okay, buddy. You don’t have to be perfect at everything,” Zack said soothingly.</p>
<p>Cody just cried harder.</p>
<p>“There, there,” comforted Zack.</p>
<p>(Later)<br/>Cody had fallen asleep on Zack, exhausted from crying.</p>
<p>Zack needed to go to the bathroom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!!<br/>Feel free to let me know what you think! I apologize if it’s utter nonsense, it was a weird dream.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>